The primary goal of the DNA Sciences Core is to provide the Cancer Center research community of the University of Virginia with state of the art, cost-effective DNA associated services and reagents. In addition, the staff of the Core provides expertise to the Cancer Center members for experimental design and execution and data analysis and data mining. The scope of Core services includes nucleic acid synthesis and modification (boutique oligos), DNA sequencing, DNA fragment analysis or genotyping, and gene expression analyses with DNA microarray analysis (custom arrays and GeneChip[unreadable]) and quantitative real time PCR. Data analysis, warehousing and community utilization of data are also a major function of the Core. The housing of these services together in the same Core provides for a seamless task-flow for projects, carried out in a cost-effective and expeditious manner. The staff maintains close interactions with the Cancer Center investigators in order to respond to the needs of the investigators by providing continuously updated protocols and reagents specifically tailored to meet Cancer Center members' research goals.